Who loves SophieRae?
by xSazzlex
Summary: What happens when a part of Sara's past finds her ans causes havoc? Read and review only my second story, rated K plus for safety only.
1. Chapter 1

**Who loves Sophie-Rae?**

Authors note - Ok so I have writers block on CSI Breakaway, but this one I can't seem to stop writing, this is a GSR story with various others relationships within, hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer – I don't own CSI only the DVD's and PC games, sad life I know!

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It would be her birthday today, her sixteenth to be exact, I wonder how she is? What she's doing with life, but as far as life is I lost all contact with Sophie-Rae when she was taken into care. No matter how much I pleaded and fought for her Sophie-Rae started her life in care, and as far as I knew that's where she still was, granted a family took her in, I even received pictures of her every birthday and Christmas, so I do feel part of her life in some strange old way.

Crime lab midnight!

"Come on Sara, coffee you live on the stuff" Greg pleaded with begging eyes "You know you want and dare I say it need a break"

"For the last time, no Greg!" Sara replied returning to her evidence "Greg you can stand there all night watching me, but I will not leave this room till I have finished with all my evidence, now shoo annoying one"

"That hurts Sara" Greg dramatically groans "I thought you loved me?"

"No I Iove Grissom, always have always will" Sara replies rubbing her forehead trying to remain calm.

"Oh that's so sweet" Catherine squealed causing Greg to jump in the air and fall to a heap on the floor "You ok Greg?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" Greg asked standing up and holding his chest.

"Everyday, just never works" Catherine replies "Need a hand Sar?"

"Oh thank you" Sara replies turning to Catherine "Get rid of Greg!"

"I'm going, women and hormones a bad mix" Greg muttered walking down the hall and out of view.

"So what's bothering you?" Catherine asks Sara who stood staring at the ceiling.

"Why is life so unfair?" Sara enquires slumping into the chair, evidence forgotten "I just for once my life went well and wasn't a complete and utter mess"

"You and Gil are ok, aren't you?" Catherine required sitting beside Sara "Look you need a break, come to my office, we can have a girly chat or a slanging match, with you I'm never quite sure"

"Can you see me with a sixteen year old?" Sara blurts out staring at the ceiling again "Never mind never will happen"

"Wait a sixteen year old, who's sixteen year old? The only sixteen year old I know happens to be my daughter" Catherine replies "You can't ask a question like that and not then explain, you know I'll go mad without my daily dose of gossip"

"That's true" Sara replied smiling as Catherine slapped her arm "Hey no hitting because I won't talk"

"Ok I'll hit you again if you don't talk" Catherine replied giggling but then stopped as Sara's eyes filled with tears "Oh Sara I'm sorry, right my office now, no arguments"

Catherine helped a tearful Sara from her chair and walked beside Sara to her office, where the dayshift's ducks still lay on the desk, causing Sara to giggle.

"I swear I need my own office, I'm sick and tired of coming into work to find pond life on the desk" Catherine moaned picking up the two ducks and gently placing them in the top drawer of the filing cabinet "Sheila's lucky I haven't put them in the garbage yet, oh sorry where were we?"

"How my life sucks" Sara replied sadly "Why me?"

"Well I can't understand if you don't tell me" Catherine responded tidying up her desk "So? You going to tell me?"

"This is going to be so hard to explain, so here goes" Sara said taking in a deep breath "I was twenty just out of Berkeley, when I got the news I become a sister to a little girl, Sophie-Rae. I never got to see her my mom was in and out of prison, so baby Sophie was taken into care, I tried and tried to get custody of her, but they wouldn't let me, I was in their eyes a child"

"Oh Sara, I'm so sorry" Catherine said holding onto Sara's hand, giving it a gentle encouraging squeeze "There's more isn't there?"

"Yea today is Sophie-Rae's sixteenth birthday" Sara said started to sob into Catherine's chest.

Catherine held onto to Sara, meanwhile out in reception tall brunette stood arguing with the security guard much to the amusement of Nick and Warrick.

"Do I look like I'm homeless? I have about four suitcases and two bags, how would I live on the street with all this you dumbass" Sophie yells "Can I at least come in, my front is nice and toasty and my ass is bloody freezing"

"Come on Grant let her in" Warrick pleaded walking over to the reception desk and a very bemused Judy "Give umm what's your name?"

"Sophie-Rae and who the hell are you?" Sophie asks staring from Grant to Warrick.

"I'm Warrick Brown and I'm a CSI on nightshift" Warrick replies.

"Well you aren't a stripper are you? Of course your a CSI" Sophie replies sarcastically "So Warrick my man you going get me in this joint? I've lost all feeling in my butt!"

"You have a great sense of humour Sophie" Nick remarked "Look Grant if me and Warrick watch Sophie can she come in?"

"What am I going to do? Ride around the lab on a morgue trolley? Although that does sound like fun" Sophie said giggling nodding at Grant when he let her in "Thanks"

"So what brings you here Soph?" Warrick asks picking up one of the suitcases.

"Oh I thought I would come and live in the lab" Sophie replied laughing when Warrick, Nick and Grant looked at her "I was joking, I'm here to find a long lost family member"

"You kid are a hoot, how old are you?" Nick asked picking up the remaining suitcases and one of the bags "What you got in here? A dead body?"

"Great you found out my secret, there goes my chance of hiding the body in the morgue" Sophie replies laughing loudly "Seriously it's all my belongings"

Nick, Warrick and Sophie walk down the corridor and into the break room, where Greg sat staring into space, as soon as Greg saw Sophie he stood up.

"Hello, I'm Greg Sanders but you can just call me Greg" Greg shouted at a startled but amused Sophie "Your hot!"

"Whoa down boy!" Sophie exclaimed "For one I'm only sixteen, your like forty and go get laid" Sophie replied slapping hands with Nick and Warrick "Just kidding nice to meet you Greg"

"Same here" Greg replied staring at Sophie "You look so familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it"

"That's because you have a brain the size of a pea" Nick said causing Sophie to giggle and collapse on the sofa in tears of laughter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine eventually ventured out of her office and bumped into her daughter Lindsay trying to sneak to the break room, grabbing hold of Lindsay's shirt, Catherine looked at her daughter waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" Catherine enquired putting her hands on her hips "Why are you here?"

"Oh hey mom, well I'm here for a meeting, yes a meeting" Lindsay replied slowly backing off from her mom "Well got to go, see you around"

"Lindsay Willows get your butt back here now!" Catherine shouted running after her teenage daughter.

Lindsay ran the rest of the corridor and into the break room, gave Sophie a hug and then leaped over the sofa and hid, Catherine followed a few seconds later, slightly out of breath.

"Has anyone seen Lindsay? Oh hello Sophie" Catherine said waving at the teen "Have you seen Lindsay?"

"Well, I didn't see her exactly" Sophie replied looking everywhere but at Catherine "So basically I can't possibly comment"

"You missy are just as bad as your best friend, now I repeat where is Lindsay? I can always take back the concert tickets" Catherine said smiling at Sophie.

"No way Miss Willows, I mean don't punish me, although I did ring Linds to say I was here but that's not the point" Sophie explained rolling her eyes "Fine she's behind the sofa"

"Oh my god you snitch" Lindsay exclaims while walking around the sofa "You won't take our tickets back will you?"

"Of course not" Catherine replies walking over to both girls and giving them a hug "Sophie why is the break room full of her bags?"

"I kind of ran away from home" Sophie replied "I'm looking for someone"

"Do we known this someone?" Nick asked walking over to the fridge and handing both teenagers a soda "Want us to help you find this someone?"

"No thanks, I know where they are" Sophie replied looking down at the floor "Do you think I could get in trouble for stalking them?"

"All depends how you have been stalking them" Greg replied "Hey where are Grissom and Sara?"

"Sara is in my office and Grissom is in his, why?" Catherine asked still hugging Sophie "Oh my god I was meant to bring Sara a coffee back to my office she was upset about something"

"Miss Willows is the Sara in your office called Sara Sidle?" Sophie enquired "Never mind!"

"Oh my god!" Catherine bellowed causing everyone in the room to jump and stare at each other as she ran out of the room.

"Well that's a clear example of the craziness of Catherine" Greg remarked "Ouch, Linds that hurt!"

"It wasn't me, it was Sophie" Lindsay explained pointing to Sophie standing over Greg.

"Don't be nasty about Miss Willows or so help me I will kick you to kingdom come!" Sophie snarled "Miss Willows is the nicest person I have never met, apart from present company of course, do I make my self clear, small spiky haired one?"

"For the last time Cath I do not want to spend time with the team" Sara stated somewhere down the corridor "Why do I need to go to the break room now anyway?"

"For once Sara do as you're told" Catherine replied "Now cover your eyes, don't mumble under your breath just do it!"

"Oh my god, I can't do this" Sophie said hiding under the table "If anyone asks you haven't seen me"

"Seen who?" Lindsay said playing along.

"Seen Sophie Linds" Greg replied groaning as Lindsay hit him on the back of the head "You know Sara will suspect something, so Sophie might as well stay in sight, what has got you nervous all of a sudden Sophie?"

"Well I...I" Sophie stopped talking as Catherine walked into the room with Sara "Oh god!"

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sara enquired feeling Catherine squeeze her hand as a sign of yes "Ok so what's the big idea? Sophie is that really you?"

"You know me?" Sophie asked looking at Sara "Sara is that really you?"

"Yea in the flesh kiddo" Sara replied smiling "You photos don't do you justice, you're a very pretty girl"

"I can't believe it, I finally found you" Sophie exclaims looking at everyone, who looked in shock "Guys you ok?"

"Sophie we have so much to catch up on, you have sixteen years worth of birthday presents to collect" Sara explained walking arm in arm with Sophie "I've tried several times to get you, especially when you were first born, I wanted to bring you up but I was young, they called me a child, unable to look after a child myself, my little sister"

"Whoa I knew I recognised that beauty, I mean face, I...I'm going to shut up now" Greg said slumping into his chair.

"Wise choice buddy" Nick replied looking at Sophie and then Sara "Yep definitely alike"

"Wait my best friend is related to my one other best friend Sara Sidle?" Lindsay asks before jumping up and down "Awesome, totally wicked I mean wow"

"Come here Linds" Sophie pleads looking at Sara in awe "Linds meet my beautiful big sister"

"I wouldn't go far with the beautiful part Sophie" Sara says standing up looking around the room "Where's Gil?"

"Oh yea Mr Gilbert Alan Grissom, need to meet him" Sophie says looking around the room "I did say I stalked someone for awhile, granted it was too people, Sara learn to control yourself in public I don't think that park bench will never be..."

"Yes well I'm going to go get Gil, Sophie can you behave for two seconds?" Sara enquired looking at her grinning teenage sister "Sophie?"

"Yea sure thing sweet cheeks" Sophie replies laughing as Sara glares at her and quickly vacates the room "What you all staring at?"

"Sweet cheeks?" Lindsay asks her friend "Come on Soph spill the beans"

"Well basically and I never told you all this, but sweet cheeks is the nickname Mr Grissom gives Sara during..." Sophie explains just as Catherine covers her mouth.

"Whoa missy" Catherine squeals "Too much information, tell me later"

"Sure thing Miss Willows" Sophie replies winking at Catherine "You know it would be so much easier if I just called you Catherine, is that ok with you?"

"I prefer Catherine, Miss Willows makes me sound like a strict teacher or parent" Catherine remarks looking around the room, smiling at her friends.

"Ok, but Catherine you have been like a mom to me since I became friends with Linds" Sophie says hugging Catherine "I guess Sara can be my mom and sister all in one? How cool is that?"

Sophie walks over to the sofa and sits next to Lindsay, just as Sophie sat down Sara and Gil ran into the room, well Gil walked into the room.

"Why are you dragging me through the lab? Hi Lindsay and who are you?" Gil asks looking at Sophie "Wait a minute you're the girl I caught trying to read our mail, what are you doing here?"

"Yea I'm sorry about the reading of the mail sir, but I am Sophie Rae Sidle, the one and only sister of your misses" Sophie replies standing up and shaking Gil's hand "Pleasure to meet you Mr Grissom"

Gil stood gobsmacked staring at Sophie, who stood smiling back; Sophie then gave him a hug and laughed as she returned to Lindsay.

"That's the first time I've seen him lost for words, your good" Lindsay whispers hugging Sophie.

TBC

Hope your all enjoying this story because I'm enjoying writing it. I have one question how should Gil react to Sophie in the next chapter or more importantly the rest of the team?


	3. Chapter 3

Gil stood for another few minutes before shaking his head and walking over to Sophie, who looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mr Grissom, can I help you?" Sophie enquired placing her Nintendo DS Lite to one side "Well Mr Grissom?"

"Sophie could you please come with me?" Gil replied smiling as Sophie looked worried "Please Sophie"

"Uhh ok I guess" Sophie replied walking with Gil before turning to Lindsay and whispering "Help!"

Gil looked back and saw that Sophie was walking slowly behind him, hands in pockets and looking at the floor, Gil stopped and waited for Sophie, just a few steps away from Gil Sophie walked straight into Conrad Ecklie carrying a tray of hot coffee.

"Oh my god Sophie are you ok?" Gil asked walking quickly towards Sophie "Ecklie watch where you're going"

"What do you mean watch where I'm going? It was the brat that walked into me" Ecklie spat back "Why is she in the lab anyway?"

"Don't call Sophie a brat Conrad, she is the sweetest girl ever and she's here to visit her sister" Grissom replied getting right into Ecklie's face "Now do we have a problem?"

"Yes we do! Get her out of the lab right now" Conrad replied "You need to buy me, the sheriff and under sheriff some new fresh coffee"

"I don't think so" Grissom replied turning away from Ecklie and looking at Sophie who had tears in her eyes "Sophie are you sure you're ok? Come on come to my office"

Gil helped Sophie from the floor and walked with her arm in arm to his office, once inside Gil sat Sophie down on his sofa and closed the door; Gil then noticed that Sophie was holding her arm.

"Sophie is your arm ok?" Gil enquired watching Sophie shake her head "You want medical attention?"

"No...I'm...ok" Sophie replied trying not to cry in front of Gil "I want Sara!"

Once the last word left Sophie's mouth she broke down in tears and ran over to Gil who stood beside his desk, when Sophie started to cry into his chest, Gil rubbed her back to try to soothe the teenager. Once Sophie felt better she stayed embraced in Gil's arms.

"I'm sorry about your shirt" Sophie said rubbing her hand over her face "What you said about me being a sweet girl was nice, thanks"

"Your welcome besides you deserve it" Gil replied guiding Sophie to the sofa once again "You have made my team happy once again and especially Sara"

"If you had been with Sara sixteen years ago, would you have helped her adopt me?" Sophie asked gratefully taking the tissue from Gil's hand.

"Sophie I'm an old man now and I was then" Gil replied sighing.

"Mr Grissom you don't look that old, maybe late forties" Sophie remarked looking at Gil's blue eyes "You're not angry at me for reading your mail and stalking you are you?"

"No I'm not angry at you, Sophie I'm fifty-one years old" Gil replied chuckling as Sophie's mouth dropped open "I'll take that blank expression as a compliment shall I?"

"You fifty-one? Wow I hope I look that great at uhh your age" Sophie replied shrugging her shoulders smiling when she saw Gil's tarantula "You have a pet tarantula in your office? That's really cool"

"Want to see him up close?" Gil enquired jumping in his seat as Sophie squealed in delight.

Gil walked over to the cage and picked up the tarantula and then turned back towards Sophie who sat crossed legged, shoes off on Gil's sofa.

"Get comfy why don't you" Gil said laughing out loud to assure Sophie he was joking "You ready?"

"Yes Mr Grissom" Sophie replied holding out her hands giggling as the tarantula tickled her skin "Feels weird but I like it"

"Sophie which arm hurts you?" Gil enquired sitting next to Sophie holding his first aid kit "Can I take a look?"

"Yea sure it's my left arm and Mr Grissom" Sophie replied smiling "Thanks"

"You know Sophie you can call me Gil, Grissom or even Bug man" Gil said chuckling to himself "So you choose"

"I think I'll call you Bug man, sounds cool" Sophie replied before wincing at the pain in her arm "Is it bad?"

"No honey, you're very lucky it's just superficial" Gil replied closing the first aid kit and taking the tarantula from Sophie "Want a tour of the lab?"

"Really? You won't get in trouble from the man with the ugliest wig ever?" Sophie asked laughing as Gil's mouth dropped "Now who's catching flies?"

"Your so much like your sister" Gil remarked while placing his tarantula back in his cage "Best make sure he's in, last time I got him out to hold he escaped and caused Catherine to have a heart attack"

"Really? That sounds funny" Sophie replied smiling "You know Bug man this has been nice, can we do this more often?"

"Sure thing honey, I've actually enjoyed it" Gil replied before helping Sophie off the sofa "What show you going to see with Lindsay?"

"Promise not to laugh" Sophie said before looking at Gil who nodded his head "Ok we are going to see High School Musical on ice, although I've never seen the actually films"

"Well we can change that, Sara has both movies and we can all go to see it at the cinema if you want that is?" Gil said smiling as Sophie hugged him and kissed his hand "I'll take that as a yes, you ready?"

Sophie nodded and put her right arm through Gil's and they walked out the office together smiling at each other, meanwhile in the break room Catherine was talking to Sara who kept looking out of the room and down the corridor.

"Sara are you with us?" Catherine enquired squeezing Sara's shoulder "Don't worry about Sophie and Gil they will be friends soon enough, trust me"

"I know it's just hard seeing her face to face, I've missed out of sixteen years of her life" Sara replied sniffing controlling her tears "Today's her birthday and she's stuck here"

"Have we any assignments?" Catherine enquired to the team, who then received shakes of their heads "Ok Sara we are going shopping, we are going to have a welcome to the family party and birthday party, what do you guys think?"

"Can I come?" Lindsay asks standing up stretching "Please?"

Catherine nodded and Lindsay stood up and towards Sara and Catherine, before walking pout the room waving to the guys as she went.

"I do wonder where Sophie and Grissom are" Greg remarked rubbing his chin "You guys want to go look for them? Maybe we can have a laugh?"

Both Nick and Warrick nodded and followed Greg out the break room and down the corridor and around the lab looking for Gil and Sophie, in just a few short hours Sophie had changed the team and even more surprisingly Gil Grissom.

TBC

Aww wasn't Gil really sweet with Sophie, more to come of that. Anyone got any funny suggestions that what Nick, Warrick, Greg, Sophie and Gil can get up to before Sara, Catherine and Lindsay return? Any suggestions are welcome. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Five to ten minutes later Greg, Warrick and Nick found Gil and Sophie stood outside the morgue and Gil with his arm around Sophie hugging her, Nick smiled and pointed them out to the others.

"How sweet is that?" Nick remarked "You would think they have known each other many years not an hour or so"

"Yea ok let's sneak up on them" Greg attempted to whisper but was louder than intended "Damn it!"

"Don't bother sneaking up on us, you loud mouth" Sophie says turning around smiling at Nick and Warrick "Hey Nick hey Warrick"

"Hey Soph, what you been up to?" Warrick asked greeting Sophie with a high five.

"Bug man here gave me a tour of the lab, Hodges try's to suck up to Bug man so much the little twerp" Sophie explained pausing as Greg snorted and tried to pat himself on the back instead Sophie did it for him "There you go"

"OUCH!" Greg screamed causing Doctor Robbins to walk quickly out of the morgue scalpel in hand "Whoa doc put down the scalpel"

"Sorry, hey who's this Gil?" Al asked looking at Sophie who was trying not to laugh "I didn't frighten you did I?

"No you didn't, my name is Sophie Rae Sidle I'm Sara Sidle's sixteen year old sister" Sophie said gasping as the scalpel fell and landed in between Al's feet "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, so what brings you down this way?" Al asks Gil who smiled and pointed at Sophie "Please don't tell me you want to come into the morgue? Are you insane?"

"No I'm a Sidle" Sophie replied giggling "Don't worry I wasn't going in there even though I act tough there is something's I just wont do and going in there is not one of them, but thanks all the same nice meeting you Mr Robbins"

"Yes meeting you Sophie, Gil can I have a word please?" Al enquired looking at Sophie and then Gil.

"Sure Sophie go with Nick, Warrick and Greg and keep them under control" Gil asked winking at Sophie "I'll be there soon honey"

"Ok Bug man" Sophie replies walking away followed by Nick, Warrick and Greg "So what we going to do boys?"

"We could play on the play station in the break room? Or go out for food I'm starving" Greg said rubbing his stomach "Greg needs food"

"Greg your always hungry" Warrick replies rolling his eyes "You never stop eating"

"Yea your point is?" Greg said hand on hip "Do I look like I'm bothered?"

"Hey Greg I'm quite hungry myself can we go get something to eat?" Sophie asked laughing as her stomach groaned "Well that's the cue I need to be fed, come on Greg, see you later guys"

"See you later Soph, Greg behave" Nick shouted down the corridor "Soph look out for him will you?"

"Sure thing Nick" Sophie replied pulling a mumbling Greg along once outside she turned Greg to her "Hey you want to plan a trick on them? Maybe use Gil's tarantula?"

"You Miss Sidle are devious and I like it" Greg replied pulling Sophie to his car and then out the car park "So what brings you to the lab then?"

"You promise not to say anything to Sara, Gil or even the rest of the guys?" Sophie asks fiddling with her seatbelt "Promise Greg"

"I promise my little sidekick" Greg replies "Come on Sophie what's happened?"

"Ok" Sophie said sighing and looking out the car window "I was twelve and my foster dad came into my room and well...well please don't make me say it Greg"

"Sophie did he touch you? Tell me Sophie" Greg asked pulling the car over and facing his friend "Sophie I can't help you if you don't tell me"

Sophie was about to answer when her cell phone rang silently apologising to Greg she took the call and got out the car, Greg watched Sophie wondering what the poor teenager had gone through although he could take a pretty good guess.

"Hello?" Sophie said into the phone "Hello who's there?"

"_When you coming home?" Kelsi her seven year old foster sister asked "Dad is drunk and I'm hiding in the closet phoning you off the cell phone you brought me, I have got Dylan and Cady with me, can you come get us? I can open my window and you can come get us, please"_

"Kelsi what's happening? Has he touched you, Dylan or Cady?" Sophie asked pacing the pavement "Come on baby girl tell me"

"_He went to touch Cady but Dylan stopped him by biting him" Kelsi giggled and then sighed "I know biting is not the answer but he was going to hurt Cady she's only three"_

"I know, hey wait a minute I'm with a friend I'm going to see whether they can get me to you and I'll come rescue you" Sophie says smiling down the phone hoping the seven year old would see it or sense it "Have you got everything, toys, books, clothes?"

"_Yea got it all in here with us, please Sophie we miss you" Kelsi replied sniffing slightly "Why did you leave us? Don't you love us anymore?"_

"Of course I love you, I just needed to sort a few things, Kelsi hold on one second" Sophie said and walked back to the car opening Greg's side "Greg can you take me to my foster parents? I need to collect three very frightened children"

"Sophie what is going on?" Greg enquired looking at Sophie's pleading eyes "You and me need a talk, ok give me the address"

Sophie gave Greg her foster parents address and Greg went on his way, Sophie explained about seven year old Kelsi, five year old Dylan and three year old Cady, Greg could sense that Sophie wasn't telling him the whole truth, when Greg pulled up in the driveway he noticed Sophie was halfway up the drive, Greg sprinted after Sophie noticing Sophie break into the car on the driveway, he was even more shocked when she threw three car seats at him and pointed to his car.

"Ok I get it put these in the car" Greg replied running to his car putting the car seats in and then sprinting back to Sophie who was stood by a pipe going up the side of the house "You need a hand?"

"Yea can you give me a boost? Then can you follow me up?" Sophie asked smiling as Greg bent over and allowed Sophie to climb on his back "Thanks Greg you on your way up?"

"Yea right behind you" Greg replied "This is kind of fun, stupid but fun"

Sophie climbed onto the window sill and smiled as it was open, folding the curtains back she crawled into the room followed by Greg who stayed at the window, Greg watched as Sophie went over to the closet and softly tapped it, then to his amazement three tired and weary children came out each holding a teddy bear, it was then that he noticed they were dirty and malnourished.

"Who's he?" Kelsi enquired "He looks friendly"

"Hi I'm Greg, what's your name?" Greg responded softly "I'm a friend of Sophie's"

"Hi I'm Kelsi, this is Dylan and that is Cady holding onto Sophie's leg" Kelsi said looking at the bedroom door "Can we go now?"

"Yea sure, do you mind getting on my back?" Greg asked Kelsi who smiled and walked over to Greg "Ok jump on and hold tight, I'll come back for Dylan you can handle Cady"

Sophie nodded and watched as Greg carefully climbed down the pipe and then hid Kelsi in the bushes before climbing back up and getting Dylan and several bags that Sophie had handed him, once Sophie saw that Greg was on the floor holding hands with Kelsi and Dylan, Sophie threw the three teddy bears down and then started on her way down the pipe with Cady.

"Almost there Soph, shall I get Kelsi and Dylan in the car?" Greg asked watching the front door for any movement "Or shall I wait?"

"No get them in the car I heard movement outside the bed room door we haven't got much time Greg" Sophie replied while placing Cady on the floor "Come on baby girl"

Sophie walked quickly with Cady to the car buckled her in, checked that they were all secure before telling Greg to go, it was then that Sophie noticed her foster dad running towards the car waving a kitchen knife at them, the three kids started to cry which in turn made Sophie cry, Greg took one look at the car and made a decision that were going to the drive in at McDonalds.

"Who wants a McDonalds?" Greg asked the car load "I know I do, anything you want guys my treat"

"Really?" Kelsi asked looking at Dylan and Cady "Ok can I have a chicken nuggets happy meal?"

"Can I have a hamburger meal please Greg?" Dylan asked sweetly playing with his pyjama pants.

"Cady will have a chicken nuggets meal Greg, I'll have a big Mac meal" Sophie replied smiling at Cady who smiled back "You ok baby girl?"

Cady only nodded, she rarely spoke and when she did it didn't really make sense, she was a frightened little girl the majority of the time, but since being in the presence of Greg Sophie noticed a change in the little girl.

"Ok so it's two chicken nugget kids' meals, a hamburger meal and two big Mac meals?" Greg asked receiving a nod from Sophie "Then I suggest we get back to the lab"

Sophie nods and smiles as Greg makes the order and pays for the meals, she then smiled once again when they got to the lab, Kelsi and Dylan held his hands and Cady was in his arms cuddling into his neck.

"You do realise this will look suspicious" Greg remarked walking past Judy and down towards the break room "We go out for food and come back with kids"

"I don't care" Sophie replied "Ok here goes guys behave"

Sophie opened the door and let Greg walk in with the kids, Nick and Warrick looked up from the play station and stood up, still not noticing Greg with three children.

"Took you ages where you go for food? Are they kids?" Warrick asked rubbing his head "Where did they come from?"

"They are Sophie's foster family, we went on a rescue mission" Greg explained guiding Kelsi and Dylan to the table and then tried to put Cady into a chair "Come on Cady time to let go"

"NOOOOOO!" Cady screamed kicking and screaming "Stay"

"Cady honey calm down, come to me" Sophie replied prising Cady out of Greg's arms "You ok Greg?"

"Yea sure" Greg replied rubbing his neck and waving at Cady who stopped crying and smiled at Greg "There you go"

Sophie placed Cady on her knee and silently said thank you to Greg, she knew she would have to explain things very soon to Greg, she had partly told him but the main reason of that explanation was climbing off her knee and towards Greg.

"Up" Cady asked Greg holding out her arms.

"Hey there little one" Greg replied picking Cady up and letting her rest her head in his chest "Sleep little one, same goes for you two"

Kelsi and Dylan nodded and crawled over to where Greg was sat, they settled down and fell into their first peaceful sleep in a matter of months.

TBC

Hope I haven't offended anyone with this chapter, if I did I'm sorry. Anyway it will be more humorous next chapter, any guesses to the relationship between Cady and Sophie? Keep reading and many thanks you're the greatest.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie watched Greg with her family for five minutes before she stood up and motioned for Greg to follow her, Greg placed Cady on the couch and looked towards Nick and Warrick.

"Watch the kids for me, if they wake up page me" Greg asked smiling down at the kids and then following Sophie out the room.

"Greg over here" Sophie whispered waving her hands in the air smiling as Greg walked over "So are we going to scare Nick and Warrick with that tarantula?"

"Yea sure, but what about the kids won't we scare them too?" Greg asked walking step for step with Sophie "I mean I don't mind scaring Nick and Warrick but not the kids"

"Greg your rambling, besides Kelsi will proberly want it as a pet" Sophie replied giggling as Greg looked at her "Yea Kelsi is a little daredevil, reminds me of myself to be honest"

Greg nodded and looked around the corridor before entering Gil's office and walking over to the cage before gasping; Sophie rushed over to Greg and groaned when she looked at the cage.

"Where is it?" Sophie asked "I saw Gil put it back in its cage I'm sure of it"

"Well it's not there now, Gil's going to go mad" Greg remarked "Maybe we should go find it and put it back"

"Yea good idea" Sophie replied sighing "There goes our practical joke"

Greg nodded and walked out the office followed by Sophie, as soon as Sophie was out the office she got down on her hands and knees and started crawling around the floor; Greg looked at his friend and then joined her on the floor.

"This looks weird" Greg said staring at every inch of the floor.

"Stop moaning we need to find that tarantula" Sophie replies stopping at a pair of feet in front of her.

"Why have you stopped? I almost went into the back of you" Greg enquired staring at Sophie's back.

"Why are you both crawling around the floor? What does it have to do with my tarantula?" Gil asked head cocked to the side "Well?"

"Oh hey Bug man" Sophie says standing up and stretching holding out her hand to help Greg up too "Well the reason we are crawling around the floor, is I wanted to see your tarantula and it's not in its cage, so we are looking for it"

"Fair enough" Gil replied "Are you sure that is the real reason? If there is another reason I possibly can't allow"

Gil was interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from the break room, Greg and Sophie looked at each other and took off running down the corridor and coming to a halt outside the break room to find Nick stood on the table screaming, Kelsi and Dylan holding the tarantula out and up to Nick and Cady jumping up and down on the sofa and lastly Warrick stood in the middle of the room scratching his head.

"What is going on in here?" Sophie asks walking over to Cady who was in mid jump "No you don't missy"

"No fair" Cady moaned turning to Greg "Play"

"Yea in a minute Cady, Kelsi, and Dylan I think the tarantula has had enough" Greg said trying not to laugh at Nick crawled up into a cocoon position "Nick it's only a tarantula get over it"

"No it's a monster with legs" Nick mumbled from within his safety cocoon "Get rid of it"

"No one will be getting rid of my tarantula" Gil said just arriving at the room, which caused everyone to stop "Can I have my tarantula please young lady"

Kelsi walked over to Gil and smiled at him and handed him the tarantula, Gil looked down at Kelsi and smiled back at the young girl.

"Excuse me Mr Spider guy, but does he have a name?" Kelsi asked looking into Gil's blue eyes "Your eyes are nice"

"My name is Mr Grissom and no the tarantula doesn't have a name" Gil replied bending down to Kelsi's level "What's your name?"

"Well my name is Kelsi Ann Kidman I'm seven, over there is my brother Dylan James Kidman he's five and lastly over there is my little sister Cady Louise Kidman and she's three" Kelsi replied looking around the room "See you"

"Bye Kelsi, Sophie a word please?" Gil requested pointing to the corridor waiting for Sophie to join him and walking to his office "Please explain to me why we have three kids under the age of eight in the break room, where did they come from?"

"Well do you remember earlier Al asked to talk to you?" Sophie said watching as Gil nodded "Well me and Greg were hungry so he took me out for food and on the way I got a phone call from my foster sister, Kelsi begging for me to come get them, you see my foster dad how do I put it? Is a drunk and then takes it out on the kids"

"I'm sorry Sophie, how did you get them? Or do I really need to know" Gil asked rubbing his head.

"Well me and Greg did an impression of Spiderman and climbed up the side of the house" Sophie replied looking at Gil and then Greg playing with Cady "I couldn't leave them to his whims, you do anything for family"

"I know but that was a very risky thing to do, I will have to speak to Greg" Gil replied walking into the room and was bombarded by Kelsi and Dylan.

"Mr Grissom can we name your tarantula? Dylan asked stepping to the side as Gil walked a few more steps into the room "Please?"

"If you like" Gil replied sitting beside Greg and bending his head over the back of the chair.

"Hi" Cady whispered into his ear "You nice?"

"Hi Cady, yea I'm nice" Gil replied smiling at Cady.

"Ok, down Greg" Cady asked stumbling on the floor slightly before running towards Dylan and Kelsi and started a game of tag.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara, Catherine and Lindsay returned to lab to find one word, chaos. Lindsay looked around the lab and saw the lab techs shaking their heads or giggling, Sara and Catherine made their way to the break room to find even more chaos.

"What is going on?" Sara enquired looking at Gil who was rubbing his head "Gil you ok?"

"Looks like a jungle in here" Catherine remarked jumping as Kelsi and Dylan jumped out and scared her "Whoa more kids, where did they come from?"

"We are Sophie's family, hi" Dylan replied before running off and under the table "Come on Kelsi, come to our hideout"

"Well that is the strangest thing I've seen in ages...whoa what happened here?" Lindsay enquired looking around the room to find Sophie standing in one space looking up in the air.

Lindsay walked over to also find Greg taking the same stance; standing beside her best friend Lindsay looked up to find Cady on top of the cupboard.

"Whoa what is a kid doing up there?" Lindsay asked looking at both Greg and Sophie who looked at each other and smiled "Hey you two, explanation now!"

"Ready catch" Cady squealed in delight as she fell into Greg's arms "Again?"

"No!" Sophie replied sternly "You shouldn't have done it the first time missy"

"Sorry" Cady responded looking at Lindsay "Hi"

"Hi cutie" Lindsay replied looking at Sophie "She's so cute looks like you and Sara a lot"

"Sophie there you are" Sara said smiling at her sister "Who's this?"

"Hi Sara, this is Cady" Sophie replied "Say hi Cady"

"Hi" Cady replied hugging into Sophie's neck "Down?"

Sophie placed Cady to the floor, who hugged Sara's legs and ran towards the break room door just as Ecklie walked in.

"What is going on in here?" Ecklie bellowed causing three kids to start crying "Get them out of here now!"

"Get lost they are doing nothing wrong" Sophie snarled standing right in front of Ecklie "Just get lost and stop interfering"

"I can interfere if I like, what gives you the right to speak to me like this?" Ecklie shouts back.

"I can do this because you have scared my brother and sister and my daughter" Sophie replied back before turning to the gang "Cady baby girl come to mommy"

Cady ran over from Greg and hugged Sophie tightly; Sophie turned back to Ecklie and spat out.

"You are a jerk, back off" Sophie snarled "If you never scare my daughter or my family so help me you will regret it, now sod off!"

Ecklie stormed out of the room and Sophie took a deep breath and turned to the gang and came face to face with Greg.

"I knew it, I'm sorry Soph" Greg said pulling Sophie into a hug and rubbed Cady's back "I'm going to help you and Cady anyway I can, we all will"

"Yea sure that's what families are for" Nick replied "Come her you too"

Kelsi and Dylan ran over to Nick and hugged his legs; Sophie smiled a watery smile before turning to Sara.

"Sara? Say something" Sophie begged walking over to Sara with a sleeping Cady in her arms "Sara?"

"I failed you!" Sara said before standing up and turning to the rest of the room "Excuse me"

Sara walked out the room and ran down the corridor to the stairs and to the roof, Sophie sat down on the sofa and started to cry, Greg walked over and sat down next to Sophie and hugged her, Sophie lent into Greg and cried her heart out.

TBC


End file.
